This invention relates to an overdrive unit for vehicles.
Where a vehicle is provided with a limited range of gears, it is desirable to add a further high gear having a lower reduction ratio than that provided by the pre-existing highest gear. It is known to provide such a gear by means of an overdrive unit provided in the transmission of the vehicle.